


The Hidden Wolf

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [8]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: After the events of R1 Lelouch was brought before the emperor and after being geassed his memories did not vanish instead a new power awakened. The wolf has awakened.Now this one I had going on for awhile if I were to ever finish this one would have a very convoluted plot involving so many lies and plans made by Lelouch to hide the fact he's still Zero by taking advantage of the fact that certain people like him and Nunnally have twins that share their body, mind, and soul and can be separated through a ritual. These twins have a secret society and have animal spirits like a wolf for Lelouch and they are all allied against Britannia. Now I could go on and on about this but I think it's better let you read it even if I'm unlikely to finish unless I can get past that 5 year old writer's block I have for this.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	The Hidden Wolf

A year ago I gained the power of geass which I used to start a rebellion against Britannia but I was foolish and made many mistakes. One big mistake was not preparing and gaining allies that trusted me truly and I only thought of my allies as pawns much like my father did with me and Nunnally. C.C. used to say I was like him I guess she was right. But now I will change that, I will trust those I ally with like they did with me, I will not see anyone as pawns. With my true power and my brother I will destroy this corrupt world and create it anew.'

Ashford academy

"Lelouch," Villetta started and he looked over his shoulder to see her standing at a corner.

"Not again you are persistent." He said.

"You're not going to get away this time." She said and he dashed away. "Lelouch you get back here!" She yelled as she ran after him.

'I think we need to go a little faster.' Alavon his brother said as Viletta started catching up. 'Yep oh the look on her face when I start running priceless.' He thought as he started running faster out running Villetta in a few seconds.

Her eyes widening as he ran faster she had ever seen him running, she stopped seeing that she couldn't catch up. He grabbed the snack Milly had for him before she even saw him and jumped out the open window. Landing on all fours like a wolf (or cat), jumping forward he straightened himself and ran to Rivalz bike. Jumping in the sidecar he told Rolo to start driving toward Babel tower.

Babel tower

'I hope CC and the others are rescuing me today the plan is ready right Alavon.' Lelouch thought. 

'... Masochist ... yes it is ready but are you sure you want that?' Alavon asked.

'Yes it is the only way... and don't call me that.' He said.

'But the ritual you really want that?' Alavon asked fearful of what is going to happen.

'Its as I said.' He said not giving up on the plan.

"Brother we're here." Rolo stated parking Rivalz motorcycle.

"Huh oh thank you Rolo." Lelouch said walking into the elevator with Rolo.

"Why do all this you aren't doing this for money are you?" Rolo asked.

"I'm doing this to get money for my robot wolf." He replied.

"Oh why did you build that thing anyway?" Rolo asked as the elevator door opened.

"I was bored and I found some blueprints online so I built it." He replied shrugging. They walk into the room filled with noise and excitement. Two eleven brothers were fighting in a ring in the middle Lelouch looked at them sadly. The rest of the place was filled with gambling Britannians.

"We don't belong here brother." Rolo said.

"Yes we do we are Britannians after all." He said moving to the chess room. Kallen in her bunny suit bumped into him spilling some drinks on to him.

'Kallen! Why are you wearing that?' Alavon shrieked appalled at the fact that she was in a bunny suit.

"I'm terribly sorry." She said wiping off the drink that was spilled on his clothes.

"No it’s fine." He said.

"But I'm an eleven and your a Britannian student this is inexcusable." She said.

"All the more reason to excuse you, I hate having our social class hanging over you like a sword." He said crouching down to her level.

"It doesn't matter the powerless have no choice but to bear it." She said. "Regardless if their oppressor is wrong." She continued.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put your values on me." He said while thinking. 'It’s time to separate Alavon.'

'OK still saying you don't have to do this.' Alavon said while separating himself from Lelouch materializing next to him invisible to the human eye.

"I beg your pardon." Kallen said trying to give him the tracker when she is suddenly pulled up by the ears. He grabbed the tracker and put it in his uniform before Alavon took away his memories.

"Come here let me take a look at ya." The black king said looking at Kallen. Lelouch stood up and looked at him in disgust and did the only thing he could do to save her challenge the noble to chess.

"What an arrogant display." Lelouch said interrupting the black king's spiel. "Feeding upon the weak are you?" He continued.

"This the grownup world in here school boy so get lost." The black king said.

"Well then, will the adult world devour the student or is it the other way around." Lelouch said bringing out a chess set.

"Why don't we find out the answer with this?" He continued.

"With chess?" The black king asked.

"Big brother don't!" Rolo exclaimed.

"Too late fellas right boys?" The black king said and the body guard laughed.

"Students really don't know much of anything do they?" The black king said.

"That's not true Mr. Black King." Lelouch said the black king raised an eyebrow.

"You're a famous chess player in the gambling arena aren't you?" He continued.

"Oh so you know who I am huh?" The black king said cracking the walnuts in his hand.

15 minutes later

"And that's checkmate." Lelouch said.

"Im-impossible!" The black king exclaimed. Whispers around them were heard.

"Looks like you're the one who has been devoured." Lelouch said.

"Damn how inconvenient, how will I ever be able to show my face if word gets around." The black king said.

"I would never spread rumors." Lelouch said.

"No not that what I'm saying how others will hear how you cunningly cheated me." The black king said.

"I what-?" Lelouch said.

"Such a naughty little man." The black king said.

"Now hold on!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Cheat but how could you?" Kallen questioned and Rolo exclaimed.

"But there is no way to do it!"

"Get him and hold him." The black king said and the bodyguards moved to hold him.

"You filthy lying adult!" Lelouch stood up in outrage. The guards grabbed him only to get knocked into each other as he yanked them together, they fall on to the chessboard the weight crushing the table. He glared at the black king as the lights flickered.

"Terrorists!" The black king exclaimed and got kicked in the face by Kallen. Everybody panicked and she grabbed Lelouch only to get pushed away by Rolo. As she fell Alavon appeared behind her and caught her.

"Lelouch? But who's that over there?" She asked as he lifted her up.

"My double I'll explain later first let's get to your Guren." He said and they ran toward the Guren.

"I brought him!" She exclaimed as she got in her Guren with Alavon following behind.

"Good I'll contact the others." A black knight said.

"Kallen can you bring me to floor 10 I have my new Knightmare there." Alavon said sitting on Guren's shoulder.

"Sure but how did you even get it in here?" Kallen asked.

"I had it disassembled and reassembled inside around midnight yesterday and had one of my robot wolves guard it." He replied as they headed down to floor 10.

"What have you been doing all this time?" She asked as they reached floor 10.

"A lot of things Kallen." He said mysteriously jumping off of Guren's shoulder.

"Master master." The robot wolf greeted coming out of the shadows.

"Hello Orai." Alavon greeted patting the wolf's head moving past him to the Knightmare under a tarp.

Alavon pulled off the tarp to reveal a black and gold Knightmare with a structure like Lancelot except for a large cannon on it's chest and a wolf like head the hands of the Knightmare have long sharp claws and the feet posses no land spinners and instead have rotating wheels on the base of them.

Alavon opened the cockpit to reveal two seats just like the Gawain. He hopped in the top seat while Orai jumped in the bottom activating the Knightmare.

"Kallen let's meet up with C.C. she probably found my double by now." He said and they moved to where C.C. was.

A Knightmare was coming toward Lelouch when the ceiling caved in crushing it. The Guren and Alavon's Knightmare land in front of him.

"Alavon do it." Lelouch said looking at Alavon's Knightmare.

"But Lelouch do we really have to." Alavon whined still not wanting to do it.

"We've been over this you will take over as Zero and I will protect my loved ones." Lelouch stated Kallen and C.C. getting more confused by the second.

"I know but-" Alavon said before getting cut off by Lelouch.

"You are me and I am you and I know you're against this against hurting yourself but it's the only way I can be with the ones I love so please do it!" Lelouch commanded and Alavon sighed.

"As you wish."

Alavon started chanting in a ancient language and a ring of light appeared around Lelouch. His geass vanished from his eye as the ring turned brighter. Pain shot through his body as the ring turned blood red, markings appearing on his body also glowing red and finally a geass symbol appearing on his neck. He screamed in agony as the pain increased with the symbols bleeding. The ring vanished as the chanting stopped and he fainted.

Shadows appeared around Lelouch and then they vanished taking Lelouch with them. Kallen and C.C. gaped at the spot where Lelouch used to be. "It is done now we continue on with the mission." Alavon said sadness and pain lacing his voice and they continued with the mission deciding that they will speak to him about it later.

Unknown location wolves' den

Lelouch woke up groaning to find himself on a couch in the wolves' den he opened his eyes to find a girl with wolf like features staring at him.

"Semiki, why do I still have my memories?" He asked and she laughed.

"He he, did you forget the last step already?" He blinked at her and then remembered.

"Oh yea the last step must've slipped my mind." He said sliding into a sitting position.

"Hmm how about 'peace has been established remember who you are remember your pack.'" He said and she nodded starting to chant.

Babel tower

Alavon captured a few enemy Sutherlands and gave them to the remaining black knights without Knightmares. Then he started giving orders. "P4 block the stairway." P4 blew up the stairway. "R5 left 30 degrees." R5 shoots the Sutherlands next to him. "N1 fire barrage 50 meters ahead angled toward the ceiling." N1 fired at the ceiling causing some enemy Sutherlands to fall to their deaths.

"So Zero really is just a student huh, well he's something special." Urabe said cleaving a Sutherland in half.

"Why thank you, Urabe." Alavon said appearing next to him shearing through the Sutherland in front of him with his claws.

"Wow did you make that yourself?" He asked cleaving through a few more Sutherlands.

"Yep even with the OSI breathing down my neck I still managed to keep it a secret along with my other projects which are upgrades to the Gekkas and the Guren." Alavon said grabbing a rifle on the back of his Knightmare and firing it once toward five Sutherlands before putting it back. "Watch this." Alavon said stopping his Knightmare with Urabe stopping next to him.

The bullet penetrated the first Sutherland causing it to explode as it went through the other side. The bullet then turned to the next Sutherland like a heat seeking missile and exploded it to by destroying the Yggdrasil drive the other 3 Sutherlands suffered the same fate as the bullet went through them. After that the bullet ran out of energy and dropped on the ground harmlessly.

Urabe gaped like a dead fish as this happened then turned to Alavon for some answers. "First test successful." Orai said in a robotic voice.

"Indeed come Urabe let's join the others." Alavon said moving down towards the others with Kallen joining them.

"Wait you said the OSI was watching you so how did you make your Knightmare without them noticing." Urabe asked as they headed down destroying enemy Sutherlands on the way.

"I made the designs during class then sent them to my allies in a small amount of time when there is a gap in their surveillance and check on their progress with my robot wolves then I-" Alavon said but was interrupted when Orai said. "Alert about 200 VTOLs with Knightmares incoming overhead."

"Figured as much that's why I had this planned, C.C. how long till you finish?" Alavon asked. "In about 10 minutes we'll be done." C.C. replied carefully placing explosives on the beams of the tower.

"This is B2 a single enemy Knight mare is-Agh" B2 said before getting hit.

"Whats wrong?" Alavon asked.

"But that's... it was just there!"

"B2? What's going on?" Alavon asked as he looked on the IFF screen it show units becoming lost without the enemy appearing on screen.

"Has an enemy deactivated his IFF? Or is it Rolo?" He said to himself.

"Zero this is P6! The enemy is...! Its... AGH!" P6 said before getting destroyed.

"Its Rolo definitely Rolo. And it’s headed right for us." Alavon said as the Vincent appeared in front of them.

"Zero at the very least you have to get out of here. We can act as decoys, sacrificial pawns for the plan. So, please..." Urabe said.

"Don't think like that Urabe besides I've gotten better at Knightmare combat over this year if you can't take him I can." Alavon said as Rolo drew his swords and activated his geass.

He then cut the Gekka's and Guren's arms and moved toward Alavon who drew his trident while his geass was still on.

"Why doesn't my geass work on you?" Rolo said turning his geass off and dodging the trident's thrust the sparks surrounding the the fork of the trident singed the Vincent's armor as it dodged. Distracted by Alavon he didn't see the Guren as it grabbed his Vincent by the head. He ejected as the radiant wave surger activated.

"We're done here." C.C. said and Alavon activated the explosives causing the tower to come tumbling down crushing Viceroy Calares. Alavon, Kallen, and Urabe came down to the rest of the black knights by using their slash harkens. Using the tower as a bridge they got over to the Chinese federation consulate.

Soon Zero appeared on every screen in the world. "I am Zero." Alavon declared causing many reactions across the world. "People of Japan, I have returned! Hear me Britannia all you that have power hear my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same mistaken discharge of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak my rebellion will continue! It begins today with the divine punishment I brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares!"

Pendragon, Knight of the round lounge

"Man, oh man. The Elevens' king sure popped back up with a vengeance. Huh, Suzaku?" Gino said.

"..." Suzaku said nothing.

"C'mon. Zero's dead, isn't he?" Gino said putting an arm around Suzaku's shoulders.

"Yes." He said.

"Then this guys a fake and who ever he is, if we go over there and storm the consulate." Gino said.

"Gino that's not a good idea that is basically asking for war if they are teamed up but if they're not we can just ask them to hand them over. But if this Zero is as competent as the last one he'll get away anyway." Silent said as they looked around and didn't see her. "Up here." She said they looked up and saw her sitting cross legged in the air above them.

"Wow how do you do that?" Gino asked.

"Magic." She said and Suzaku noticed a geass symbol in her eye.

'So that's how she does that. Still geass is bad but it doesn't seem to be affecting her.' Suzaku thought turning his attention back to the TV while Gino tries to get her to teach him how to float.

Japan Tokyo settlement

Rolo limped to the nearest hospital after getting out of the broken tower with a broken leg. His phone buzzes and he picks it up.

"Rolo where are you?" 'Lelouch' asked and Rolo's eyes widened.

'Is the Zero making the speech a different person.' He thought.

"Big brother where are you?" He asked.

"Me? What are you talking about-" 'Lelouch' started as the the phone was taken away by Villetta.

"Rolo it's me." She said.

"Ms. Villetta?!" Rolo questioned.

"Lelouch came back to school. He's taking his makeup classes. You should get back here soon too." She said.

"I can't I broke my leg." He said in a tired voice as he walked into the hospital while his leg still bled the doctors immediately noticed and took him to emergency care.


End file.
